good things can come from bad
by shelliel
Summary: from the eys of an outsider...at the start


Good coming from bad  
  
For the first time since the war had began me and the rest of the team had finally seen our commanding officer in a good mood. Our commanding officer was Colonel Jack O'Neill, he was one of the best commanding officers I've had even with his bad moods.you see the reason we all respect him so much if you'd been on are first mission together. Dan got shot he was dying and the enemy was closing in but O'Neill wouldn't leave, he sent the rest of us back to the helicopter and went to get Dan himself. When they got back O'Neill had used all his first aid kit on Dan even though he was injured as well. So that's why he's got my respect, he'll never leave a man behind however bad the odds are.  
  
I know its wasn't right but when O'Neill's mood change the bases personal started placing hers on what had got him in such a good mood. I had $50 on it being that he was going home, some of the others said it had to be because of a girl.but I mean how many girls could put O'Neill in such a great mood.  
  
We were all called to the General office shortly after O'Neill mood change.by all of us I mean the team me, Dan, Mike and O'Neill. At first I thought we were gonna be told that O'Neill was leaving so you can imagine our faces when we were told we were getting another team mate, what made it stranger was the grin on O'Neill's face when we were told that tomorrow our new team mate Major Carter would be arriving. I can tell you one thing I knew that this Carter person was going to change things.  
  
The next morning me, Dan and Mike went up to greet our new teammate up on the runway, O'Neill was already there. To say we were shocked when an F19 landed would have been an understatement that had been some fine flying. Our shock was not over yet however as O'Neill jogged over to help the pilot out. It began to become clear why he'd hurried over to the pilot.the pilot was a tall stunning blond woman. "Guys meet Major Samantha Carter" O'Neill called over to us as he walked over with the blond, no way could she be Carter he was joking right, this thought was squashed as O'Neill continued to talk "Good to see yah again Carter, how's it been at the mountain"  
  
I loss that $50 I'd betted, everyone agreed that O'Neill was happy because of Carters presence. It was clear why too, while not working they'd joke and flirt as if they never knew of the war however when on a mission they were totally professional. Things were going fine that way; the General had been okay with their relationship saying he couldn't afford to lose them.  
  
There was a big party in the mess a few weeks later; this however didn't go well as the base was attacked. The enemy, an enemy I've never seen before came and took Major Carter shooting O'Neill when he tried to stop them. Their weapons are like large sticks and they fire bolts of flame. The guards returned and we were moved from are cell; with ten guards around us we had no choice but to follow. The room we were taken to was enormous and had gold-coated walls with what looked like hieroglyphs on them, this was not all as there was also a large view screen which showed Earth.that couldn't be good. The unmistakable sound of more guards coming could be heard and soon another five entered the room, in between them was a young man who they appeared to be protecting. "O'Neill" he spoke " you will tell me the code to deactivate the shield on your gate or things will become very uncomfortable for you and your team mates" "You can't attack the Asgard have an agreement with the system lords" O'Neill replied "Ah, you see I wont be attacking my queen will be " as he spoke an evil look pasted across his face " Your Major Carter I believe will make a beautiful host for my queen" once again O'Neill dived at them only to get shot again for his troubles " when will you learn pathetic humans you can not defeat me" with that said the man left taking his guards with him. Now free we run over to O'Neill who is coming around "okay" he said as he sat up " what I'm going to tell you is highly classified but you need to know if we're going to get out of here"  
  
Dan managed to short-circuit the doors and soon we were running down the corridors, what we had been told by O'Neill in the last half an hour was amazing, we were actually on an alien ship. Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows, raising my gun to shot O'Neill stopped me. "Hey Marty, what you doing here" "Iam here to help you, the blending must not happen" Marty said. What happened next I will never forget Marty nodded his eyes flashed and his voice changed much like the man who held us prisoner did "we must hurry O'Neill Samantha does not have much time"  
  
We found Carter tied down to a table in a small room not far from where we bumped into Marty, which is a good thing, looking at her I didn't think she would last much longer, cuts covered her arms and legs and her top had many burns init that went down into the skin. Marty had no trouble lifting her once O'Neill had cut though her bindings and we were soon heading for what O'Neill called 'transport rings'. I found myself similar to the one we had been earlier however on the screen a large ship could be seen blowing up. "Ah see snake head found my present" O'Neill said.  
  
Looking back I'm almost glad it happened cause now I'm part of the SGC what with what O'Neill told me they made me part of the base and I now lead SG1. Glancing up to the control room as my team gets ready to move out I salute General O'Neill and walk up the ramp.Maybe one day I'll find love like that I think as I see Carter smile up at O'Neill from behind her computer. 


End file.
